If Only
by Daughterofcaptainhook355
Summary: Betty has been a Serpent since her parents died. Since then shes been in ruff shape and has slept with some people. When she gets trans-ford to Riverdale High she exactly meets one of her one night stands. What could happen?
1. Chapter 1

The morning was mild and the winds were blowing on the Southside. Young Betty was getting ready for her first day of school on the Northside. Betty lived alone, her parents died when she was young. Soon after her parents died she goined the Serpents. They have been by her side since that day. Betty was done getting ready when her 3 bestfriends showed up Sweet Pea, Fangs and Toni. There was a honk that came from outside.

"Hey, are you coming or what?" Sweet pea called out

" Yah! I'll be right there?"

Betty grabbed her books and her keys.

Toni yelled "Ooo look at you, looking good!"

Betty blushed.

"Hey, do you think there will be any hot girls at the new school?"

"Probley, you missing your old girlfriend that much. You literally broke up with her a week ago because she cheated on you"

"Whatever, at least I've had a real realtionship unlike you who just does one night stands because she cant take the camittment"

"Hey! That's non of your business and plus I would never sleep with a Serpent. There family and I love all of them but not in that way. Maybe this new school will be a start of something new."

"Bettys getting a boyfriend Bettys getting a boyfriend!"

"Shut up! Lets get going or were going to be late."

They all hoped on there motorbikes and drove off towards the Northside. When they got to the school they walked in and there was a table set up for the newcomers. Running the table was the ever so famous Veronica Lodge.

"Hello Everyone, Welcome to Riverdale High! I'm Veronica Lodge,Here you can get your scheleule and your locker numbers. We have tour guides set up for everyone, I we gather all the guides and tell the, you're here. First lets start at the top of the list with Elizabeth Cooper."

"Right here."

"Oh OMG I love your boots!"

"Thanks"

"Ok I'll carry on, here you this is your scheleule and locker number and your tour guide with be the Jughead Jones I'll get him for yah."

"Ok thanks again, Veronica"

"Anytime! Next!"

On the intercome Betty heard

"All the volenter guides to the front office please!"

Betty waited for her name to get called again. All her friends had left already with there guides. Finally he showed up. Betty got a good look at him and she realized it was someone she had slept with.

"Hi I'm Jughead Jones, I'm your guide today."

"Betty Cooper, at your service."

"Ok nice to meet you Betty."

"Nice to meet you too!" Betty said with a little blush

"Lets start the tour"

The tour took about an hour, when it was over it was lunch time. They went there sperate ways, Betty going to her Friends and Jughead going to his.

"Damn Betty, who was that?" Toni asked

"Shh, ok Tones that is Jughead Jones aka a guy I've slept with. That didn't remember me and trust me I'm worth remebering." Betty yelled in a whisper.

"Oh shit girl good luck"

Across the yard Jughead sat with his friends Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews and Kevin Keller.

"Guys, did you see the new girl Betty damn. I think she was into me, by the way Arch I need to talk to you in private, Please." Jughead said

"Ooo go Jug! She seemed nice when I talked to her." Veronica said very excitedly

"Omg I can see it already Bughead." Said Kevin

"Guys, give him a break, its been a while since Jugs been into a girl. Don't rewin it for him." Archie explained

"Arch can we go talk now if you don't mind."

"Yah sure lets go"

Archie and Jughead walked into the school.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"You know the girl I slept with at the party we went to a while back."

"Oh yah, the one you ditched me for."

"Yah well that's Betty."

"Omg dude what are you going to do?"

" I think I'm just going to talk to her."

"Whatever feels right to you"

The bell rang and everyone went to there classes. The next thing they new it was the end of the day. Jughead ran into Betty in the hallway.

"Hey, Betty I was wondering if you wanted to go to Pops to talk about what happened between us?"

"Ahh, Sure Jug but can I just say whatever happened I don't regret or really ever think of. But if it will make you happy whatever. See you there bye"

"Yah Bye"

Jughead was happy that she said yes. He watched Betty walk away and meet up with her friends. She turned around and winked at him happyliy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was around 5:30pm when Betty finally pulled up at Pops to meet with Jughead. She had been working on her bike at the garage. Betty walked in the door and the ring of the bell made Jughead who was sitting in the corner both look up.

"Looks like someone's a little late." Jughead grinned

"Only because I was working on my bike at the garage and it was my only ride" Betty glared

Betty took a sip of his coffee.

"Its fine you don't have to be on time, you know we only had sex once"

As soon as Jughead said that see spit out the coffee and glared at him. She came up with a plan.

"Ok number 1 you're not the only one, you're just the first one I've seen again."

"How lucky am I to see a beautiful girl that doesn't see what I see in her. Also, that she's the first person I've opened up to since my mom left us 2 years ago."

"Did you just call me beautiful? I'm so sorry about your mom. Maybe we could be friends, or I have an idea."

"Yes of course I did who wouldn't. I would like that and what's the idea?"

"OK this might sound crazy but, we could fake date we would be get something out of it. We could begin a great friendship and for me I could get my friends off my back because she wants me to have a boyfriend."

"I mean no one can ever find out and you have to kiss me to make it obvious. We could hang out here every day after school, and you have to sit with me and my friends at lunch."

"Done I would kiss you any day. Ok I would take free food whenever, but I have to sit with my friends at least twice a week, ok?"

"Great, and you have to hang with us before class in the student lounge."

"Done. Deal?"

"Deal."

Betty seen the redheaded hair boy that was sitting at his table at lunch, she got out of the booth went to the other side where Jughead was, grabbed his head and started making out. Little did she know that the red-haired boy was coming to meet Jughead and seen him locking lips with her.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Archie asked nervously

"Oh sorry, I gotta go anyway. Bye Juggie!"

Betty got out of the booth walked to the door and turned and winked at him. He was clearly starstruck with her actions.

"Hey Jughead! Dude! Hello! Earth to Jughead! Geezz as soon as he kisses a girl, we lose him."

"Relax its not a big deal we're dating."

Archie started to laugh "Yah right, Jug you can't even talk to a girl less make out with one and be dating one."

"Fine be that way Arch but I'll prove it to you tomorrow"

"Sure, you will"

"Whatever, I'm going to go. Bye Archibald."

"Really Jug. Come on"

"I'm leaving, talk to you tomorrow. Bye!"

The sound of Pops bell went off as a sign that he had left. Archie was sitting there for a few moments and then all a sudden started laughing. He really Questioned Jughead and how he got a girlfriend so fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

That night Jughead couldn't sleep, he had gotten his first girlfriend, but the relationship was fake. He sat there awake in his bed, when he heard a ding from his phone he looked up and grabbed it. It was Archie saying Sorry and goodnight. Jughead replied which made him feel better, after a while he drifted off to sleep.

It was the next morning Tuesday, the first day at school with his new girlfriend. Jughead jumped out of bed put his beanie on and got ready for school. When he was done, he went outside to meet his best friend and neighbor Archie.

"Hey, looks like someone's in a good mood." Archie said happily

"Shut up! Its not a big deal just my first public event with a girlfriend."

"Jughead Jones, what happened you got yourself a girl you must have changed." Archie chuckled

Jughead playfully punched Archie as they were walking into the school grounds. Right away Jughead noticed Betty get off her motorbike. As soon as she noticed him, she put her helmet down and ran to him. She didn't even look at Archie, she planted a little peck on to Jugheads lips.

"Hi Juggie!" Betty said nervously

"Hey Betts, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Jughead said

"Oh, yah for sure. But first I wanna meet this handsome tall drink of water." Betty said with a grin

"Ah mmm ah I'm Archie Andrews." Said Archie nervously

"Sorry to make you nervous Archiekins but I'm taken, by this intelligent man right next to me." Betty said as Jughead smiled nervously.

"OK Arch I'll see you in the lounge." Jughead said

"Bye Jug" Archie said

"Bye Archiekins" said Betty

Archie walked away before he started blushing. Jughead gave her a cold look before putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"What?" Betty said

"Why did you do that to him?"

"I was just having some fun. Plus, I like making people feel uncomfortable." Betty chuckled

"He hasn't had a girlfriend in a while lay off or he'll go after you. Where are those friends of yours?"

"OK I will, there right here. This is Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea."

"Ooo nice job Betty, If I would have seen him first, he would have been mine" Toni said

Betty Blushed

"Hey Jughead, right? Treat her well we don't get lots of people like her on the Southside. She's family, if you hurt her, you'll never hear the end of it." Sweat Pea said harshly

"You watch your back" said Fangs

"See guys this is why we don't have anymore friends. I'm sorry Jug, I should have just let you meet Toni she's the best out of all of them." Betty said with a sigh

"Hey Betts, its ok not everyone's perfect neither are our friends. But its nice to meet you all you all seem nice and protective which I appreciate. I want you guys to keep Betty safe, I don't know what I would do if she got hurt." Jughead said with no hesitation

"You picked yourself the right fish, Betty go girl." Toni said

Betty blushed again

"Ok enough of this let's go meet up with your friends"

Betty grabbed Jughead and pulled him from the group

"Hey what was that."

"I don't want to be with them at the moment."

"Ok whatever you want, lets go to the lounge."

They walked through the school doors, and straight into the student lounge. Veronica was sitting on one of the coaches with Archie and Kevin in a chair. Jughead sat down bringing Betty into a quick kiss. Veronica seen and almost spit out her coffee.

"Woah, since when does Jughead have a girl and a hot one too." Veronica said

"Last night officially I seen them locking lips at Pops last night." Said Archie

"Oh, Archiekins are you jealous?" said Betty

"Ah mmm ah" Archie mumbled

"That's what I thought" Betty said

"Well everyone this is Betty my Girlfriend." Said Jughead

"HI Betty" Everyone said

"Its nice to meet you all!" Betty said

"Omg I'm so happy to have another girl in the group! You should join the cheer-leading squad." Veronica said excited

"Ah I think I'm good." Said Betty quietly

Jughead looked at her and squeezed her hand, she immediately looked at him and changed her mind.

"Forget what I said before I'll do it" Betty said still looking at Jughead

"Jughead probably can't wait to see you in the cheer-leading uniform" Veronica winked

They both blushed. The bell rang and everyone had to get to class, Betty gave Jughead a quick peck and ran out to her friends. He smiled and watched her leave, he followed his friends to his class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After about 4 periods it was lunch time and Jughead went to find Betty. She was sitting in the student lounge with Sweat Pea and Fangs talking.

"So, Betts, do you wanna go down to the drag race tonight?" Said Fangs

"There's one tonight? Oh, yah I'll be there. Is Toni coming?

"I'm pretty sure, I invited her a few days ago. Anyway, we will be by the couch's if you come." Said Fangs

"I'm in, no doubt. But no lap dances this time Fangs, Toni's coming." Betty winked

"Wow you guys, I get that you guys hooked up a few times and keep it alive, but don't you have a boyfriend Betty? I don't think he wants you giving lap dances to people." Said Sweet Pea

Jughead overheard and walked in the room. Betty turned white.

"Hey Betty, can I talk to you for a second?" Jughead said

"Yah let's go." Betty said in a hurry

They got out of the lounge and Jughead pulled Betty into the Blue and Gold.

"What the hell was that?" Said Jughead

"Sorry its just that Drag races are where all the people on the Southside go to make out and its been me and Fangs thing for over a year now and I didn't think you would want to go, and we are just faking it so I didn't think it would be a problem." Betty shrugged

"Well if that's your hook up spot or whatever you call it. I don't want you there with anyone but me, I realize where just pretending but if you want people to believe us then you got to put in the work." Jughead said

"I understand, but I've never been in a relationship. I don't know what to do."

"Its all trust and whatever makes you happy I'll do it with you. So, this race tonight I'll drive you and it will be our fake night together officially." Jughead winked

"How did I get so lucky? i thought you were going to be mad at me and look at where were at now, fake dating." Betty went in for a hug, "Thanks Jug!"

"I Guess you just picked the right guy to sleep with." Jughead chuckled.

"Very funny. So, are we going to eat or not?"

"Well I never pass up food. Pops?"

"How bout school and your friends?"

"Its lunch time and I'm craving a burger, they can manage without us."

They set off to the parking lot handing hands. They both hoped into Jugheads truck and drove off. They had a great lunch full of milkshakes and burgers and talking. But It was over to soon an they had to go back to school. By the time school was over Toni had found Betty and cornered her.

"What happened at lunch? Sweets said that Jughead found out about you and Fangs and why didn't I know about that. Said you would never sleep with a Serpent."

"I'm sorry Tones, I really don't even know how it happened. One minute I'm dancing with him and the next we were in his room."

"Tell me the whole story before you hooked up."

"Ok it all happened at the White Worm…"

_**Flashback **_

I was sitting at the bar all lonely and Fangs was there we had a few drinks and hung out.

"So, Betts would you like to dance?"

I knew he was just being friendly.

"Yah sure!"

I was upset for some reason that I don't remember, and by the time we got on the dance floor I was out of it, I was rubbing my ass on his crotch in till he got a borner.

"Damn!"

"Sorry Betts, I didn't mean to. It has a mind of its own."

He felt bad but I didn't then suddenly, I was on him. He quickly took me to his place after that, and its been going on like that for awhile.

_**Back to Riverdale High **_

"How long has this been going on exactly?"

"About 2 months, but we have only hooked up twice otherwise we just made out and I gave him a few dances at the races." Betty hated to admit

"Damn girl! Why are you dating Jughead then?"

"I like Fangs, but I Like Jughead more and I didn't want to hurt you."

"Its your life Girl do what you want."

"Thanks, I love you Tones!" Betty said Tearing up

"Love you too!" Toni said

They hugged and went along with the rest of there day. Betty was going to the School doors when she got stopped by a certain Jones.

"Hey, slow down. What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm good, happy tears"

"OK that's good!"

"What you need?"

"Wanna ride home?"

"I have my bike."

"I have my truck, we can put it in the back. Plus, I can stay over till the race."

"You sure do know how to get a girl in your truck, huh?"

"Years of trial and error. So, are you coming?"

"Yah sure, I have no where else to be and don't want to deal with Fangs."

"I'll deal with him, he won't touch you anymore."

"Whys that?"

"Because this Fake boyfriend doesn't like to share."

Betty laughed at what he said.

"Damn, lets get going."

"Whatever you say Betts." Jughead smiled

Betty got on her bike and drove it to Jugheads truck. They both carefully put the bike on the back of the truck. They got in the truck and drove to Sunnyside trailer park.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

When they got to the Trailer park Jughead pulled up to Betty's trailer with her directions. He parked and they got out and unloaded her bike. It was heavy, they managed slowly without damaging the bike. Betty got out her keys, went to the door and unlocked it and let Jughead in.

"Nice place you got here. Where are your parents?" Jughead said

"Thanks, they died when I was young." Betty said with a frown on her face

"I'm Sorry I didn't know."

"Its fine I'm used to it; a lot of people don't know."

"So, what do you do around here?"

"Mm I'm not here often just to sleep on school nights otherwise I'm with the serpents and or Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs."

"All Night?"

"Yup, White Worm gets busy and FP needs workers, plus its fun I used to play Fangs at pool all the time."

"Did you say FP?" Jughead said with a frown

"Yah why? He's our leader, he's a great guy but a lot of the Serpents don't know he lives on the Northside with his family. He was raised on the Southside though, so no one complains."

"Betty. Do you know his last name?"

"Yah I think its Jones why?"

"That's my dad." Jughead signed

"OMG he even said his family doesn't know, Jug I'm so sorry. You have to know that we don't deal any drugs or nothing like that, its all about the bar and being one bug family." Betty replied quickly

"Its fine, but I want you to meet him and act surprised ok? I want to see if he will tell."

"FP doesn't really approve of me, you know I slept with Fangs well after that everything took a turn. But I'll do it for you."

"That's perfect because then he will warn me about you. How sweet of you!" Jughead grinned

"Shut up! I'm being nice, remember I can always say no."

"Fine I'll shut up."

"Thank you! Oh, yah I totally forgot FP is going to be at the race tonight."

"That works perfectly."

Betty laughed

"I have to get ready. You can watch TV or whatever, make yourself at home. There's sodas in the fridge if you want one."

"Thanks. Go ahead I wont brake anything."

"OK."

Two Hours had past and Betty was finally ready. She walked out to the living room in booty shorts a tank top and her serpent jacket. She had dark makeup on but no lipstick. Her hair was down and curled loosely. Jughead stared at her as she walked into the room opening the fridge.

She said, "Hey Jug, you wanna get some food at Pop's before the race?"  
Still stocked by her beauty he quickly replied, "Yah sure let's go."

Jughead Grabbed his keys from his pocket and hoped in the truck. Betty was there shortly after. Jughead looked at her and said, "You look good."

Betty replied surprised "Thanks!"

The drive to Pop's was quiet. Once they got there they ordered eat and got back in the car. Betty gave Jughead Directions to the where the race was. Once they got their Betty told him where to park and she quickly jumped out to greet her friends who where right in front. She gave Sweet Pea and Toni a hug and gave Fangs a smirk. She didn't want to hug Fangs because she knew it might lead to something else. Jughead had made his way to Betty and snaked his arm around her waist, Betty lead them to her spot on the coach. She sat down and Jughead sat next to her they were cuddling but occasionally sneaking a Kiss or two. Jughead seen his dad and whispered to Betty.

"Hey, Now's your time to shine."

Betty heard his words and turned her head and started to Kiss him passionately. FP turned his head, he was used to see Betty acting like this, but it was usually with Fangs. He knew that wasn't Fangs because Fangs was siting across from them, he stared for a while realizing it was Jughead. He quickly ran over to them and pulled them apart. Jughead and Betty both breathing heavy.

"Boy what are you doing here?" FP questioned

"Dad why are you here?" Jughead replied

"I come to these races all the time. Why are you here with her?" FP was getting mad

"I'm here with her because she's my Girlfriend." Jughead was direct

"She's not anymore, this girl is bad news." FP said pulling Jughead

"How do you even know her?" Jughead said

"You can stay but we are talking about this at home, Betty watch your tongue and don't mess with him. After all the guys in Riverdale you had to go after my son." FP said

"Thanks dad" Said Jughead

"I'm sorry FP. But I found him in the bar." Betty said hoping to get out of trouble

"Its OK Betty just no trailer banging with Jughead, Please." FP replied

Betty turned a bright shade of Red and said, "That wasn't going to happen."

"OK thanks Betts, Bye guys." FP said.

FP walked away and once he was out of sight everyone looked at Jughead.

"What?" Jughead simply said

"He's your dad?" said Sweet Pea

"Yah why?" Jughead said

"He'll take Betty away from you faster them you can say no." Sweet Pea said

"Oh, yah I could tell by the way he was looking at her, but no ones ever taking her away from me." Jughead looked and Betty and smile, she smiled back.

Before they all new it the race was over and Betty was tired, it had been a long night of FP watching close by so no making out which was the reason she wanted to go. They got in Jughead's truck and set off to Betty's Trailer. They pulled in and Jughead turned to her.

"Want me to come in?" he said softly

"I think I can handle myself but thank you." She replied sleepily

"I'll walk you to the door."

They both got out of the truck, Betty grabbed her keys and got the one to open the door she was shaking. Jughead grabbed the key out of her hand and opened the door for her, she turned around and gave him a sweet kiss. He grabbed her pushing her into the Trailer shutting the door and moving to her room quickly, the kiss was passionate and strong their lips never parted. Jughead laid her on her bed releasing the kiss he got up and set off for the door. Betty followed wondering what he was doing.

"Hey, you were supposed to stay in bed?" Jughead said

"How can I stay in bed when you just kissed me like that." Betty said

"Well you are tired, and I want you to have a good sleep, and I gotta go or my dad will come marching in." he said

"OK, Night Juggie!"

"Night Betts"

Jughead gave her a quick peck and went out the door and hoped in his truck and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It wasn't a very long drive for Jughead to get home from Betty's house, but his father beat him home. Jughead parked his truck in front of the nice house, he got out and walked to the front door, when he reached for the door nob it opened.

"Get inside Boy!" FP said quietly but firm

Jughead listened. He walked in to the living room and sat on the coach.

"OK, you wanna know why I was at the race?" FP questioned

"Yah I do." Jughead said

"Here it goes you weren't supposed to find out but I'm the serpent leader. Yes, the leader of Betty's gang that she's in that's how I know her." Said FP

"Its ok dad, you're from the Southside yah I am a little disappointed that you didn't tell me about it though. What's your problem with Betty?" Jughead said

"I've seen her with 2 different guys, and I don't want you to get hurt, she probably didn't tell you about it but one of them was Fangs and the other was a random guy at the White Worm." FP said

"Yah I know about Fangs and all that, but I know who the other guy was and you're not going to like it." Jughead said softly

"Oh Ok, who is it?" FP said

"It was ME." Jughead said quietly

"What? Did you say it was you? Why were you at the White Worm?" FP questioned angrily

"Yes, fine it was me, I was there because I wanted a hook up. I'm just lucky I found Betty and know were together and not some random chick that I would never see again." Jugheads voice stayed soft.

"Well that's oddly nice of her, the only ever person I seen her with more then once was Fangs." FP said in shock

"I know, well do you approve now?" Said Jughead

"Yah, go ahead. But as soon as she hurts you, tell me!" said FP firmly

"She won't trust me." Jughead mumbled

"Huh" FP said confused

"Oh nothing." Jughead said

"Ok son I have to go to the White Worm tonight." FP said

"Will Betty be there?" Jughead said

"Yah she has to work tonight." Said FP

"Can I come?" Said Jughead

"Ummm the bar is very dangerous." Said FP

"Please dad I'm begging you." Jughead said on his knees

"Fine! Let's go!" Said FP

"Thank you so much!" Jughead said jumping up and heading for the door

They both walked out of the door and jumped in the truck. The drive was quiet, Jughead texted Betty

_Hey, I'm coming to the White Worm with my dad and I was wondering if you would want to hang out?_

**2 minutes ago**

_Hey Juggie! Yah sure but I'm working so your going to have to sit at the bar. _

_That's fine, you wanna go to Pop's when your shift is over?_

**Read 30 seconds ago**

_Yah sure. I gotta go being yelled at see you soon…... Babe LOL _

_Bye, Betts!_

Jughead smiled at his phone, he was happy with Betty. His dad seen that too and he was happy for him, they pulled up to the White Worm and Jughead jumped out. He walked in and seen Toni and Sweet Pea right away, he looked at the bar and there was Betty beautiful as ever.

"Hey Jug, go find Betty." FP called from behind

"OK dad." Jughead replied

Jughead walked to the bar un noticed by any of Betty's friends.

"Hey Betts!" Jughead said

"Hey!"

"So, when do you get off work?"

"Sorry about 2 hours"

"Midnight?"

"Yup"

"Damn. What am I going to for that long?"

"Go play pool with Sweet Pea."

"OK sounds fun, Bye Babe." Jughead laughed, Betty gave him a little smile.

They both leaned in and kissed each other then Jughead went off to find Sweet Pea.

"Hey Jughead, what you are doing here?" Sweet Pea said

"Came with my dad, Wanna play pool?" Jughead suggested

"Yah sure." Said Sweet Pea

Sweet Pea and Jughead played uncountable amounts of Pool and they both were

really good

, so it was pretty even on who won.

"Those were some good games Jug, you need to come more often." Said Sweet Pea with a smile

"Yah sure it would be fun." Said Jughead

Toni finally walked over.

"Hey Guys, anything to drink?" Toni said

"Just a Beer Tone." Said Sweet Pea

"I'll have a Coke." Said Jughead

"1 Beer for Sweets and a Coke for Jug, OK thanks." Toni smiled and walked off, she came back with there drinks.

"Here you go." She said

"Thanks!" both Sweet Pea and Jughead said

"Well I gotta check up on Betty, she said her shift ends at midnight and its 11:55pm. Maybe she's done early." Said Jughead

"See yah later Jug!" Sweet Pea called

"Bye Jug" Toni said

Jughead walked to the bar stools Betty wasn't there, he waited a few minutes. She popped out with her jacket on ready to go.

"Oh Hey! Ready to go? Do you have your truck? I just have my bike." Betty said

"Yah but my dad drove us here. I'll ask if I can take it. I'll be right back." Jughead said

Jughead got off the stool and looked around for his dad, he spotted him by the entrance. He approached him.

"Hey, can I take the truck?" said Jughead

"I have my bike here from the race, go ahead. Here's the keys, be home by 3 oks." FP said

"Thanks, I will love you, bye!" Jughead walked back to Betty.

He shook the keys and Betty linked arms with him.

"Ready for enough adventure?" said Jughead

"since when is Pop's an adventure?" Said Betty

"Since I wanted it to be." Jughead smirked

Betty smiled and hoped in the truck, they set off to Pop's. They held hand all the way there but didn't talk Bettys mind was to busy thinking about her day and how much Sweet Pea and Jughead got along. She was happy, she had finally found someone else to trust other then a Serpent. They pulled into the parking lot of Pop's and jumped out of the truck. When they walked in a familiar red head was sitting all alone in a booth. Betty and Jughead looked at each other and walked towards him and say down, Betty sat with Archie and Jughead on the other side.

"Hey Arch, are you Ok?" Jughead said softly

"Yah I'm Ok, just a ruff day don't want to talk about it." Archie said

Betty rubbed his arm and put her head on his shoulders trying to show him that she cares.

"Hey Jug, can I talk to you outside?" Archie said shaking

"Yah sure let's go. Betts I'll be right back." Said Jughead

Betty simply nodded. Archie and Jughead got outside.

"Jug I have a problem with your girl." Said Archie

"Why? What's wrong?" Jughead said concerned

"I like her man, I know its bad I just want you to know."

Jughead was shocked. "Its Ok I understand, thanks for telling me. I gotta get back to Betty, see you later" Jughead said

"I'm sorry Jug, I'll see you at school tomorrow bye."

Archie walked to his truck got in and left Pop's, Jughead sat there watching when he pulled out, he came inside. He sat in the booth across from Betty and threw his head on the table, Betty got up and went to his side of the booth and pulled his head up. She looked and him then his lips and brought hers to the kiss was short but sweet. Betty leaned into him and Jughead wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Archie likes you." Jughead sighed

"Well whatever are deals not off I'm still your Fake Girlfriend in till you want to stop."

"Betts, I think I'm going to take you home and get some rest for school tomorrow."

"Ok Babe lets go."

They got in the truck pulled out of Pop's and were at the trailer park faster then usual. Betty and Jughead got out, they walked to Betty's door and she turned around and pushed her lips to his. His hands flung to her waist and hers were on his face, they kiss was long and meaningful but Jughead had to brake it.

"I'm sorry Betts, I would love to go in your trailer and kiss you for another hour without any interruptions. But I'm tired and I want to go home, I'll see you at school?"

"Ok, see you tomorrow Juggie."

"I'll come over after school if you want?"

"I'd love that."

"Ok, Bye Betts."

"Bye."

Jughead walked away and got in his truck and left, as soon as he got home, he changed into his PJ's and hoped in bed. He checked the clock it said 2:00am, he was happy he was in his own bed falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It was the Friday morning, Jughead had gotten up and got ready for school. He was waiting outside his house for a certain red head. Before he new it, Archie was there.

"Arch, I need to talk to you." Said Jughead quietly

"Yah what do you need?"

"You know me and Betty."

"Yah you to have been dating for awhile now."

"Well we aren't dating. She wanted to fake it, so I went with it."

"What the? You guys aren't dating? So, can I go after her?"

"We aren't but I still like her.

"Fine you win, I won't"

"Thanks Arch, lets get to school."

"Are you going to tell her the truth?"

"Yah but I don't know how to bring it up."

"Just tell her."

"Thanks again Arch."

"No problem"

The rest of the walk to school was quiet, Archie and Jughead didn't talk much other then the occasional question. When they got to the school Archie walked into the student lounge and sat right next to Betty who was sitting on the coach by herself. Jughead walked in moments later and sat beside Veronica which was the last seat taken.

"Hey Guys!" Betty said

"Veronica and I were wondering if you guys wanted to come to Veronica's cabin this weekend for a little time together?" Betty said

"It has a hot tub and is a quiet retreat." Veronica Stated

"I'm in!" Archie said

"Yah me too" Jughead said

"Great I will tell my dad and we will leave after school." Said Veronica

"Bye Guys!" said Veronica

"Bye Ronnie" Everyone said back

Now it was only Archie, Betty and Jughead in the lounge. Archie put his arm around the back of the coach and Betty didn't move, she started to talk.

"Oh, Archiekins we need to find you a Girl. You can't hit on me forever when you know your not going to have me."

"Damn Arch you just got burned." Jughead chuckled

'"Shut up Jug!" said Archie

Betty giggled

"Well boys I gotta go pack for tonight, bye."

Betty got up and walked to Jughead and gave him a quick kiss.

"Bye" said Jughead

Betty walked out of the room and now it was left to Archie and Jughead all alone together again. Jughead walked out after a few moments of silents. It was about 4:30pm when Veronicas driver went to pick up the whole gang. First was Jughead and Archie, then back to Veronicas and then to Bettys. After everyone was picked up, they drove to the Cabin. Once they got there, they unloaded their bags and went inside, Veronica was the first to speak up.

"Welcome to what I like to call Lodge Lodge. There are only 3 bedrooms, so I suggest that Betty and I share and Jughead and Archie have there own." Said Veronica

"Yah I'm good with that." Said Betty

"Same" said the boys

They all grabbed their bags and went up stairs to unpack. After they were done unpacking Veronica suggested that they go in the hot tub.

"So, what do you guys think of the cabin so far?" said Veronica

"Its great V." Said Betty

"Its relaxing" said Jughead

"Thanks, I knew that this is what you guys all needed." Said Veronica

"Does anyone wanna play Truth or Dare?" Said Veronica

"Sure!" Betty, Jughead and Archie said

"Ok I'll go first I dare Betty to kiss Archie. I know your dating Jughead but I'm sure he won't care." Said Veronica

"Jug, I won't do it if you're not ok with it." Said Betty

"Go ahead." Said Jughead

Betty stood up so did Archie, Archie threw his arms around her waist they fit perfectly, and he moved in for the kiss and they hit each other hard and tongues were exploring each of there mouths. Once the kiss was over Betty went to sit down next to Jughead, she was smiling. Jughead got up and walked away, Betty called after him and followed.

"Jughead!" Betty yelled

"Jughead where are you going?" Betty yelled as she was running to catch up with him

"What were you doing?" Jughead said firmly

"I was completing a dare." Said Betty

"Like that really Betty and you were smiling after."

"Jughead this is fake remember, no string attached."

"I know but that is not right even if this is fake."

"Sorry Jug, I can't handle this anymore, were done. You made this to big of a deal, this was great, but I think I'm gonna go home. I can't stay if you're here."

"Let me ask Veronica for her driver to come get you."

"Jug, that's enough I'll ask Archie to drive me home ok. I know he's the last person you want me to be with right now, but I am not going home with Veronicas driver."

"Fine, but can we still be friends? I don't want this stupid fake relationship to ruin everything."

"I'll think about it Jug but I gotta go right now."

"Bye, Betty"

"Bye"

Betty went up stairs to pack her things up, Archie came in her room awhile later.

"Betts, I'm sorry for what happened. Its all my fault." Archie said quietly

"Archie, its fine things weren't meant to be."

"Need a ride home?"

"Yah if you wouldn't mind."

"No Problem, plus I don't want to be alone with Jughead and Veronica."

"Why?"

"Before you came along, they were each others hook up buddy, I've always been the third wheel. Then you came along and now I'm not the third wheel and I am happy about that."

"Veronica and Jughead. I would have never guessed, I'm sorry Arch but I won't be around as much."

"Yah, I get that, but can we still hang out?"

"I would love that, you can come sit with me, Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea anytime you feel like a third wheel."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Thanks Betty that means a lot, Lets get you home."

"Welcome, lets go."

Betty and Archie had their bags, Archie took Bettys and put them in the Truck. Betty went to say goodbye to Veronica.

"I am so sorry Betty I didn't mean for this to happen." Veronica said

"Its fine V, but I gotta go right now, I'll talk to you at school on Monday."

"Bye, B"

"Bye, V. I think the best thing I got out of the relationship was meeting you V, I love you."

"Aww I love you too B. I'm going to miss having you around. Come over anytime."

"I will, I have to go now bye"

Betty and Veronica hugged, they both wiped away tears and Betty turned around and left. She was happy that she pretended to date Jughead. She made great friends from her experience, but she wished that Jughead didn't take the relationship so seriously. Betty was now in the truck with Archie, it was quiet for a while in till Archie started to talk.

"Betty, Jughead told me about the fake relationship."

"That Bastard! He was supposed to shut up." Betty rolled her eyes

"Hey, I'm happy I knew because Jughead did like you but now I think he wants Veronica back. After seeing her in that swim suit half naked."

"Your telling me he's probably banging Veronica right now?"

"Yup pretty much."

"Well thanks for telling me Arch."

"Anytime Betts, I'm here for you"

After there little conversation the rest of the ride was silent in till they got to Archie's house. Betty had been sleeping on the way, after the day she had she was exhausted. She woke up when they stopped.

"Arch, this isn't my trailer."

"I know, you looked really tired and my house was closer. My dads not home, he is visiting my mom."

"Thanks, I'll crash on the coach."

"Definitely not! Your sleeping in my room, I'll take my dads room."

"Thanks Arch."

"Anytime."

Betty slowly got out of the truck, Archie grabbed all the bags and brought them inside. Betty was close behind him, after he opened the door. Archie lead Betty upstairs and into his room.

"Well this is it, shit I forgot your clothes down stairs I'll go get them."

"Arch its fine just give me one of your shirts."

He opened a drawer and pulled one out and handed it to her.

"Ok well, have a goodnight." Archie gave a warm smile and walked away

"Wait Arch."

Betty walked to him and gave him a little peck on his lips.

"Thanks for everything, Night Archiekins." Betty smiled at him and turned and walked back in to the room. Archie walked to his dads' room and fell asleep smiling, Betty on the other hand fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Betty was happy but this time it was all real not fake.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The next morning Betty laid awake in Archie's bed, she eventually got up and walked down stairs to get some coffee she was hoping Archie had made. She was only in Archie's Shirt when she walked down the stairs, she seen him first, he was only in his boxers. He was sitting on the couch watching TV drinking a cup of coffee, Betty smiled at the sight of him. She spoke up.

"Hey stranger!" Betty said Archie turned around and got up.

"You want a cup of coffee?"

"Yes please."

"How was your sleep?"

"It was good, but I think it would have been better if you were there, Archiekins," Betty winked

Archie smiled

"Well maybe next time I will."

"There's going to be a next time?"

"Its all up to you Betts."

Betty walked to the living room trying to make her butt noticeable by swaying it back and forth as she walked. Betty sat down, Archie sat beside her. Betty moved and sat close to Archie putting her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest.

"Betty, I know this is soon but. Would you go on a date with me?"

"Oh, Arch I think this is the first time I have wanted something in a while. I would love to!" Betty smiled

Archie smiled, I had been and hour with them sitting there all cuddled up.

"Arch I think I better head home, I'll call Toni to come get me."

"Oh, Ok"

"Its not that I want to leave, I have responsibilities and I have a shift at the White Worm today."

"Ok I'll see you on Monday then?"

"How about Sunday, Pop's 6:00pm?"

"I'm in." Archie smiled at Betty which made her smile

She got up grabbed her bag and went up stairs to get ready. Betty was done getting ready about a half an hour later and Toni showed up just in time. Archie walked Betty to the door.

"I'm gonna miss you." Said Archie

"I'll miss you too." Betty said

Archie opened the door and they both walked out on the porch. Veronicas driver pulled up to the house next door dropping Jughead off. Jughead got out of the car and grabbed his bags, he walked up to his house he took a glance to Archie's and seen Betty and Archie, Archie was in his boxers and Betty was in his arms. Toni pulled up, and Betty gave Archie a kiss and walked down to Toni and gave her a big hug. Toni gave Betty a helmet and they quickly went off, before they went Betty waved goodbye to Archie. Jughead dropped his bags and went over to Archie.

"What the hell was that?" said Jughead firmly

"Oh, sorry Jug I didn't see you. Ah Betty stayed over last night."

"Did you guys hook up?"

"No Jug I would never do that, unlike you who probably as soon as we left was having sex with Veronica."

"Ah how did you know?"

"I'm not dumb Jug! I've been your friend since we were kids and I can tell when you want to get laid."

"Fine, I told you I liked Betty though. How could you do that to me."

"I know what you said but after I knew what you were going to do as soon as we left, I changed my mind and decided that for once I was going to do what felt right."

"Your right I was terrible. I lost her and I wasn't even with her. You deserve her Arch, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Jug it means a lot. I gotta go ah see you on Monday."

"Bye Arch"

Jughead walked back to his house and picked up his bags, he was still upset about Archie and Betty, but he knew he had to deal with it. So Jughead texted Veronica.

_Hey, Ronnie, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?_

_Sure Juggie_

_Ok, how about Sunday 6pm at Pop's?_

_Sounds great! See you then _

_Bye, Ronnie _

Jughead had gotten a date with Veronica to get his mind of Betty and Archie.

Betty and Toni had arrived at the White Worm just in time for Bettys shift to start.

"So, Betts I wanna know everything, no lies,"

"Ok well first I was never really dating Jughead it was all fake and then we broke the agreement off at the Cabin and Archie and I kissed because of a dare that Veronica made. That's what broke us up, and Archie drove me to his house we stayed there and now he asked me out. I think that's all."

"Damn Girl, I knew Jughead wasn't your type he's to mysterious and protective for my girl."

"Yah your right, plus he got jealous way to easy and fast."

"Now you're into Archie, is it real or fake this time?"

"This is real, and I actually like him."

"Aww I'm happy for you Betts!"

"Thanks"

"Ok I better let you continue with your job, see you later"

"Bye Tones"

Betty was herself once again and all her friends could see that, she wasn't this girl who hooked up with people that were just attractive. She was happy and enjoying life, Toni was happy for her but now Toni needed to focus on herself getting a Girlfriend instead of worrying about Betty.

Betty finished up work and went home to her trailer and right to bed, every time she worked, she didn't even have time to eat when she got home it was just sleep.

It was Sunday morning, Betty had nothing to do in till the evening. She texted Veronica

_Hey V, I was wondering if you wanted to h_ang _out today?_

_Hey B, yah sure I am with Reggie at the speakeasy, come anytime _

_Thanks V, see you soon _

_Bye B_

Betty got ready and hoped on her motorbike to Pop's. Betty pulled up and hoped off her motorbike. She walked into Pop's to see a Red head wearing a letterman jacket standing at the register, she walked over to him and gave him a hug from behind and spoke up.

"I missed you!" Betty said whispering into his ear

Archie turned around right away knowing exactly who it was.

"I missed you too." Archie gave her a warm smile

"What are you doing here?" said Betty still hugging him

"I am getting breakfast, you?" said Archie

"Here to hang with Veronica."

"Well have fun I gotta go see you later."

Archie placed a kiss on top of her head and grabbed his takeout and walked out the door. Betty watched him pull out his phone and start texting, she was curious in till her phone went off.

_Your staring Betts_

She laughed and went down to the speakeasy to find Veronica and tell her about everything. When Betty got down, she went to sit at the bar where Reggie was, Reggie talked first.

"Hey Betty, how was Ronnie's cabin trip this weekend?"

"Not good, I broke up with Jughead but something good came out of it."

"Like what?"

"You're just going to have to ask you Red haired friend." Betty winked

Reggie went around back to clean up.

"Hey B, I am sorry about the other night all my fault." Veronica said

"Its ok V I have someone else now." Betty said

"OMG who?" Veronica asked

"Well, Archie." Betty said

Veronica Squealed

"I knew it you two are the cutest." Said Veronica

"Thanks." Said Betty

"B, I have something to tell you."

"Ok hit me with it."

"This started a long time ago, Jughead and I have had a romance for a long time now but when he was with you it was gone and now, we are going on our first official date and I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it." Said Veronica

"V, I don't have feelings for Jughead anymore, I'm with Archie and what we have is something real. I love you V and I will support you with any choice you make, ok?"

"I Love you too and thank you Betty for everything. You have made this year the best so far."

"Aww thanks."

"Well I gotta go get ready for my date with Jughead."

"Ok V, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Veronica walked Betty to the door of La Bonne Nuit, and they said their goodbyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Betty went home to get ready for ger date with Archie. Betty put on a beautiful short black lacy dress and her serpent jacket for warmth. Sweet Pea was going to drive her to Archie's house for Betty to meet his dad, Sweet Pea showed up just in time.

"Hey Betts, Looking great." Said Sweet Pea

"Thanks, Sweets." Betty replied

As soon as Betty got in the truck Sweet Pea drove out of the trailer park and to Archie's house.

"So, you are going out wit Jughead tonight?" Sweet Pea asked

"Ah sorry Sweets but I broke up with Jughead and I am going out with Archie now."

"Oh, that's fine, you seem happier anyway and that's all that matters."

Betty didn't reply she just sat there smiling, when Sweet Pea pulled up to Archie's driveway Betty gave Sweet Pea a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for driving me Sweets, Bye." Betty said

Betty walked up to the front door of the Andrews house as Sweet Pea drove away, she heard someone yell here name.

"Betty! Its Jughead."

"Oh, Hi"

"How are you doing?"

"Sorry Jug I can't talk right now I have a date. See you later bye."

"Betty!"

Betty ignored Jughead and knocked on the Andrews door Archie answered. Archie looked Betty up and down, went in for a little kiss and let her in.

"Hey Betts! You look great." Archie said

"Thank you, so do you." Betty said

"Thanks." Said Archie

"So, this is the amazing Betty that gets to date my son?" Fred said

"Yes dad, this is Betty." Archie said

Betty Blushed

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Andrews."

"Nice to meet you too Betty, now go along and have fun." Said Fred

"Thanks dad, bye." Archie said

Betty and Archie walked down his driveway to Archie's truck, they both jumped in the truck and looked at each other and smiled.

"Your dad is really nice." Betty said smiling

"Thanks, he was happy to meet you."

The drive to Pop's was quiet, when they arrived Betty walked through the door first and seen Jughead and Veronica sitting in a booth.

"What the hell are they doing here?" said Archie

"There dating now Arch, c'mon let's go see Reggie, he was wondering who stole my heart." Betty giggled

Betty directed Archie to the basement which was now Veronica's new speakeasy.

"Reggie!" Archie said

Reggie and Archie hugged, Betty smiled

"Looking beautiful Betts" Reggie said

"Thanks" Betty smiled

"Arch you got yourself a good one, don't lose her." Reggie said

"I know she's the best thing that has ever happened to me." Archie said

Betty blushed

"Well have a great night guys." Reggie said

"Yah you too" Archie said

They walked out of the speakeasy and back to Pop's, this time Veronica and Jughead spotted them first. Archie lead Betty to a table, they sat on the same side of the booth. Veronica waved at Betty, Betty waved back. Archie kissed her she kissed him back, they broke apart and Betty put her head on his shoulder and cuddled into him.

"Betty?" Archie said

"Yah."

"Would you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love too Arch!" Betty smiled

"I know this is really soon, but are you sure?"

"Of course, I am Arch if I wasn't over Jug would I have slept over at your house or gone on a date with you?"

"No, you wouldn't have."

"Plus, everything with Jug was fake. We are all real" Betty smiles

Archie turns to her and kisses her, Jughead sees he gets jealous and walks over to Archie and Betty.

"Dude, I'm trying to hang out with my girl if you mind." Said Archie

"She was mine first." Said Jughead

"Jughead! We are done, plus it was all fake anyway." Said Betty

"I liked you, it was all real to me!" Jughead said

"C'mon Archie lets go." Said Betty

"Yah, I don't wanna be here anymore." Said Archie

"Hey, we are not done here!" Said Jughead

"Jug! Stop she doesn't want you!" said Archie

Betty walked to Veronicas table

"Hey V, do you want me and Arch to give you a ride home?" Betty asked

"Yes please." Said Veronica

Veronica followed Betty out of Pop's, Archie wasn't far be hide. Jughead was still yelling at Archie.

"Hey Juggie, calm down." Said Veronica

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Said Jughead

"Ok, Be careful." Veronica said

Veronica, Betty and Archie jumped into Archie's truck and drove to the Pembrooke to drop Veronica off.

"Thanks for the ride home." Said Veronica

"Anytime V." Said Betty

"Bye Ronnie." Said Archie

"Bye Guys." Said Veronica

Archie pulled out of the Pembrooke and drove to the trailer park to drop Betty off.

"I'm Sorry about Jug ruining our night." Said Betty

"Betty its not your fault." Said Archie

"I know, its just I really like you and I wanted it to be perfect." Said Betty

"It was perfect, you know why." Said Archie

"Why?" Betty asked

"Because I was with the most beautiful girl and now, I get to call her mine." Archie smiled

"Aww Arch you're the sweetest, thanks for driving me home." Said Betty

"Anytime, you wanna come to my football tomorrow night?" Said Archie

"I won't miss it for the world." Said Betty

They pulled up right beside Bettys trailer, Archie parked the car and leaned in to kiss Betty. Betty turned her head and took his face in her hands, it was a soft gentle kiss. Betty opened her door to get out of the car. Archie got out and walked Betty to her door, when they got to the door Betty unlocked it and turned around to give Archie another kiss but this time it was short, Betty spoke up.

"Goodnight Archiekins." Betty said

"I'm not even allowed in." Said Archie

"Nope, maybe another time when we don't have school the next day." Betty said

"Fine, Goodnight Betts." Archie said softly

"Night, Archiekins have a safe drive home." Betty said

Archie opened his arms and Betty went in them for a warming goodnight hug.

"You're the best." Archie whispered in her ear

"Only to you my Archiekins." Betty said

"I'll text you when I get home." Archie said pulling away from the hug

"Ok, Goodnight." Betty said

Archie walked away and jumped into his truck and started the engine, Betty opened her door and went inside. Archie drove off right after Betty was safely inside her trailer. Archie's drive home was quiet mostly because he was the only one in the truck. When Archie got home it was around 10pm and Fred was siting on the couch waiting for him to come home. Archie walked into the house.

"Hey Dad, I'm home." Said Archie

"Hey Arch, how was your date?" Fred said

"It was great but Jughead ruined it." Said Archie

"Why?" Fred asked

"Jug used to date Betty but she choice me and now he's mad about it." Archie said

"I see, just go get some sleep you have school tomorrow." Said Fred

"Ok, love you dad. Night." Archie said

"Night Arch." Fred said

Archie turned away from his dad and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, when Archie reached his room, he texted Betty.

_Hey Betts, made it home safely. Have a great sleep!_

_Night Archiekins _

Archie smiled at her response, he liked her and not in any kind of fake way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

It was Monday morning, they all had to go back to school after a very interesting weekend. Betty was getting ready, she put on a Black tee shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, tied a flannel around her waist and her serpent jacket. Betty was riding her motorbike to school today, she was to meet her friends at the White Worm before school. Betty pulled up to the White Worm to meet her friends.

"Hey Betts!" Said Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea

"Hey, Guys, lets get to school." Betty replied

"Fine, Miss Bossy pants." Toni said in a whisper

Betty overheard, "Tones! You little."

Toni threw her helmet on and drove off, Betty quickly followed, so did Sweet Pea and Fangs. Toni beat Betty to the school and parked in their usual spot. Once they were all their Betty got off her bike to hit Toni.

"Toni get back here!" Betty yelled

Toni ran in to the school and stopped. Betty made it half way up the stairs before being picked up, she had no idea who it was at the time. When she got turned around and kissed, she assumed it was Archie and to her surprise it was. He was wearing a grey tee shirt, jeans and his letterman jacket. He was with his friends, Reggie, Moose and Jughead. Archie forgave Jughead for the other night.

"Hey Babe!" Said Archie

Betty was still in his arms, cuddled into him.

"Hi Archiekins!" Betty said back whispering in his ear.

"So, Arch got a new girlfriend?" Moose said

"Not just any old girlfriend, the sweetest prettiest girl in the world." Archie said, he looked at Betty, Bettys cheeks turned bright red.

"She's a keeper Arch, your lucky to have found someone like that." Reggie said

"Thanks." Archie said

Jughead stood there in silence, he didn't really want to say anything, but he had to say this.

"I'm sorry for last night guys, I was jealous, and I didn't take it well." Jughead said

"Hey Jug, were cool ok, just don't do it again." Betty said

The rest of the group was quiet

"I'm gonna get to class." Moose said

"Yah same." Said Reggie

"Well I guess I'll go find Ronnie, Bye guys." Jughead said

Now it was just Betty and Archie all alone.

"Your friends are really nice." Betty said

"No not really, they only were because you were there." Said Archie

"I find that hard to believe." Betty said

Archie chuckled, Betty looked at him and brought her lips to his. The kiss didn't last long, they started to walk up the stairs into the school. The Bell rang and Betty left Archie to go to her locker to get her stuff for her class. The day went on and by the time they new it, it was lunch time. Betty went to sit with her friends for the first time since the beginning of school, she had been "dating" Jughead so she would sit with him and his friends.

"Hey Guys! I finally get to sit with you guys again, I missed you guys!" Betty said

"We missed you too!" Toni said for everyone

"So, is Archie going to sit with us or his friends?" Sweet Pea asked

"Its all up to him." Betty Stated

"Well there he is." Fangs said

Archie walked out of the school onto the lawn, he walked over to his friends table. He sat down and pulled out his phone.

_Betts, you want me to come sit with you?_

I laughed and looked over at him, just to notice he was looking right back.

_Its all up to you. _

Archie looked back down to his phone to read the message and replied

_Your eyes can't come off me, can they?_

Betty laughed and said out load quietly. "Screw it!"

She got up from her table walked towards Archie's and stood right beside him.

"Betts are you okay?" Archie asked a little worried

"Get up." Betty said firmly

Archie got up from his sit and looked Betty in the eyes, Betty grabbed his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers. There lips hit each other hard and the kiss was strong and passionate with tongues hitting each other and exploring each others' mouths. Betty pulled away and walked back over to her table proudly. Archie's eyes locked on her wanting more, he grabbed his stuff and walked over to her table. Veronica and Jughead were shocked at what just happened, it wasn't normal at all.

"Here so soon Archiekins." Betty said

"You wanted me here and I would do anything for you." Archie said

Before Betty could reply Toni spoke up.

"You just came over here because you want more of what you guys just did over there, am I right?" Toni said

"Well, that's not the only reason." Archie said

"Tones really." Sweet Pea said

"Someone had to ask." Toni said

"Well me and Archie are going to go, see you guys later." Betty said

"Bye Betts." They all replied

Betty grabbed her backpack and threw it over her shoulder, then she grabbed Archie's hand and interlocked there fingers together. Archie was the first to speak

"Why did we leave so soon?" Archie asked

They were now in the blue and gold and the only people who went in there were Jughead and Betty. Betty didn't answer Archie instead she just hit him with a kiss that was just as heated as the one they shared outside. Archie pulled away, he was confused.

"What is happening? Explain." Archie said

"Ok. Toni was getting annoying and I wanted to be alone with my Archiekins where no one can watch or judge." Betty said

"I don't care what people think." Archie said back

Betty stayed quiet, she leaned into Archie a kiss but this one was gentle and quick. Betty walked over to her typewriter and stood by it and stared pounding on the keys. Archie walked over to where Betty was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck occasionally. Jughead walked in with his headphones on and Betty and Archie broke apart right away.

"Sorry, didn't realize there was a sock on the door." Jughead said

"Really Jug." Betty said

"Sorry I had to." Jughead said, Betty playfully hit his arm

"I have the article you wanted, I was just finishing it with a little help." Betty said

"Yah that's what was happening." Jughead said again

Betty giggled, Archie wrapped his arms around her waist again and was kissing her neck again. After Betty finished, she turned around and gave Archie a kiss that he would be thinking about for a while it was deep and meaningful.

"Archiekins, I don't mean this to be mean, but can you leave?" Betty told Archie

"Why? You don't want me here." Archie said

"No nothing like that its just that, you are the biggest distraction ever and when I say that it means that I would let you kiss me all day but I can't think, plus I think Jugs getting annoyed." Betty said

"Fine, I'll leave but you have to do something for me." Archie said letting go of Betty and grabbing his backpack of the floor.

"Like what exactly?" Betty said

"You have to come over after the game tonight." Archie said

"Fine whatever, see you at the game then." Betty said

"Bye Babe." Archie said while he was walking out the door, it was silent for a few moments in till Jughead spoke up.

"He's good to you, huh?" Jughead said

"Very, he's wonderful, but you were a great fake boyfriend Jug, I think were better as friends though." Betty said

"I agree. I was thinking about asking Toni out, do you think that's a good idea?" Jughead asked

"OMG! Yes! Toni was into you when we were kind of a thing, invite her to the game tonight. You guys can hang with me and Archie at Pop's after like a double date kind of." Betty said jumping up and down, Jughead chuckled at the sight in front of him.

"I'll do it after school." Jughead said

"YAY! Ok we go to our bikes meet her there." Betty said

"Ok." Jughead said

"Ok well have fun winning over Toni, I gotta get to class. See you later Jug." Betty said

"Bye Betts." Jughead said

Betty put her work that she was working on in her backpack and put it on her shoulder and walked out the door.

**AFTER SCHOOL **

Betty was outside with her friends sitting on there bikes, Jughead walked out of the school to them.

"Hey Guys, do you mind if I borrow Toni?" Jughead asked

"Yah sure go ahead." Sweet Pea said

Toni followed Jughead back to his truck.

"Hey, I was wondering If you wanted to go to the football game with Betty and I, and after we all can go to Pop's but Archie will tag along?" Jughead asked

"Yah sure why not." Toni said

"Ok I'll see you then." Jughead said

"I'll come with Archie and Betty, Betty and I are neighbours, so I'll tag along with the love birds and meet you there." Toni said

"Ok then I'll drive you home cause Bettys staying with Archie tonight." Jughead said

"Ok well see you then." Toni said and turned around and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The Football game was in 1 hour and Betty and Toni were sitting in Bettys trailer waiting for Archie to pick them up.

"So Tones are you excited to go to the game with Jughead?" Betty asked

"Well he's great and all it just doesn't feel right, you know?" Toni asked

"I guess so but arn't you into girls more anyway?" Betty said

"Yah I am. I have been seeing Veronica around and damn!" Toni said

Betty chuckled

"Well you get to see her with a little shirt on today, she's on the cheerleading squad." Betty said

"OMG really!" Toni said jumping out of her seat

"Yup." Betty said

"Don't question if I'm not with Jug at the end of the night, you know where I am and don't come and find me unless I text you." Toni said

"Now who's the one being bossy." Betty laughed

"Whatever." Toni said

Archie just pulled up and came to knock at the door, Betty opened the door and gave Archie a kiss before grabbing her things.

"Hey, you girls ready to go?" Archie asked

"Yup I'm ready to see those cheerleaders. LET'S GO!" Toni said

Toni walked passed Archie and jumped into the back of his truck, leaving the front seat for Betty.

"Huh? I thought she was going with Jug. Like on a date." Archie said

"Yah she is, but she's more into girls. She had her eye on one." Betty said

Betty went out the door with Archie following and locked it.

"Which girl?" Archie asked

Betty turned around and stood up on her tiptoes and leaned into Archie giving him a sweet kiss and whispered on his lips.

"Guess."

Betty moved and walked over to the truck she opened the door and before she jumped in, she gave a wink towards Archie, who was still by the door. Archie walked over to the truck and jumped in the driver's side, he turned his head towards Betty and spoke up.

"So, Toni who is this mystery girl?" Archie asked

"Betty didn't tell you. Damn I'm surprised. Its Veronica Lodge." Toni said

"You'll like her Toni she's really nice, I dated her once." Archie said

Betty looked over at him.

"What would you say I am then?" Betty said

Archie froze after hearing her say that.

"You're my everything Babe." Archie said

Betty smiled

"So, what was Veronica like in bed?" Toni asked Archie

Archie gulped, "She wasn't bad I guess but she liked kinky shit." Archie said

Betty glared at him

"Damn this girl gets hotter by the second." Toni said

They pulled into the school parking lot, and they all jumped out of the truck and Toni walked to the football field to wait for Jughead on the bleaches and to see when the cheerleaders started stretching.

Betty walked over to Archie and pushed Archie against his truck and nailed him with a kiss with tongues hitting each other. Archie pulled away.

"What was that for?" Archie said

Betty didn't say anything instead she took his duffle bag from him and ran into the school Archie followed and Betty ran into the Blue and Gold. Archie came in and shut and locked the door so she wouldn't escape.

"No more Veronica just you and me. Let's forget about Veronica." Betty said

"Right now, in the Blue and Gold?" Archie said

"Yup you have 30 minutes before everyone shows up." Betty said

Archie looked at her.

"You in?" Betty asked

Archie walked forward and kissed her passionately moving down to her neck, Betty started to take off her shirt and then to Archie's. Things heated up fast and then about 15minutes later they were laying on the blue and gold floor naked with blankets around them not wanting to move.

"Betty?" Archie said quietly

"Yah." Betty replied softly

"That was amazing." Archie said

"It sure was, now you go out there and win your game." Betty said

"I just want to lay here with you through." Archie protested

"Arch, you're the team Captain you need to be there." Betty said as she started getting up to find her clothes.

"Your Beautiful." Archie said

Betty already had half her clothes on, Archie got up and put his hands on her waist, leaned in and kissed her softly. "Arch you have to go please. Win the game for me!" Betty said while handing him his clothes.

"Only for you." Archie said

Betty finished getting dressed and so did Archie, Archie gave Betty a wink and walked out of the room.

Betty walked back outside and to the bleaches where Jughead and Toni were sitting. Toni was waiting for the cheerleaders to come out. Betty sat down next to Toni.

"Hey Betts, what took so long?" Toni asked in a whisper

"Ahh, you know." Betty said

"You didn't did you?" Toni said

"Yes, we did now keep it down!" Betty said

The rest of the wait for the game to start was quiet, when the team walked out Archie was first, and he was smiling, and he winked at Betty. The game was about to start, and the cheerleaders ran out and started cheering on the team and Toni jumped out of her seat.

"Yah GO TEAM!" Toni Yelled

Betty and Jughead laughed

The game had finished, and the Bulldogs won 25-14, Toni ran onto the field to find Veronica and it was just Jughead and Betty.

"Sorry about Toni." Betty said

"Its fine." Jughead said

"She does her own thing, but she might come back to you if this Veronica thing doesn't work." Betty said

"I don't like being second pick."

"Well, with Toni when she first seen you and me, she was ready to take you down. In like a Romanic way."

"I guess she lost her touch."

"Yah I guess."

"Hey Babe!" Archie came walking out to them

"Hey, you did great tonight." Betty winked

"Well I had my good luck charm that's why." Archie smiled

"Well I'm just going to go home." Jughead said

"Jug why don't you come to Pops with us?" Archie asked

"I don't want to be a third wheel." Jughead said

"You're not." Betty said

"I think I am just going to go home grab my laptop then go to Pops and write." Jughead said

"Ok but we did invite you." Archie said

Jughead walked away and drove out of the parking lot.

"Well what do you want to do?" Archie asked

"I could go for some food, lets go with the team!" Betty said

"They will be there, but are you sure?"

"Yah you won the game lets go hang out with your friends, just because they are there doesn't mean you can't show affection." Betty said

"I know its just, I wanted to be alone with you."

"Well that's what tonight is for."

"Ok let's go."

They got in to Archie's truck and drove to Pops, they walked inside and ordered their food then sat down.

"If it isn't the star of the show." Reggie said

"Didn't think you were coming." Moose said

"Well this one wanted to so here we are." Archie said

"You guys did great tonight." Betty said

"Thanks." They all said

They ate their food and talked for about an hour or two, Betty and Archie were the first to leave. They pulled up to Archie's house, Archie's dad wasn't home. The walked in the door.

"Archiekins, is it ok if I borrow a shirt, I forgot Pjs?"

"Yah sure."

They walked up stairs into Archie's bedroom, Archie took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Archie walked over to Betty where she was looking in his drawer for a shirt and turned her around and kissed her. She followed his lead and jumped into his arms, he brought them both to the bed.

"Arch, I'm really tried." Betty spoke softly

"Ok let's go to bed." Archie said

"I just don't want to go any further tonight, ok."

"Its ok Betts don't worry about."

Archie took off his pants to reveal his plaid baggy boxers. Betty had already changed into one of Archie's shirts.

"Damn!" Betty whispered

"What?" Archie grinned

"Come lay in bed with me."

Archie laid next to her, Betty cuddled into his side and rested her head on his chest and traced her fingers allow his chest.

"Betty?"

"Mmmmm."

"I Love You."

"Arch, I Love You Too"

They both looked at each other and Betty spoke.

"Screw being tried." Betty said

She startled him and the night went along.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Betty woke up tangled in Archie's arms, she felt safe like she could lay there forever. She wanted to get up, so she leaned over Archie's body a gave him a kiss.

"Morning Archiekins." Betty said softly

"Morning, wanna get up?" Archie said

"Yes please."

Archie got up first and then Betty, they were both naked. Betty threw on one of Archie's shirts and Archie just his boxers.

"Arch is your dad home?"

"Business trip, why?"

"Didn't wanna walk around the house like this if he's home."

Archie laughed

They walked downstairs and Archie made some coffee and breakfast. It was 8:00am and they had to walk to school at 8:30am. Breakfast was ready and they both finished up fast. Betty went to walk back up stairs, but Archie ran up be hide her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for coming last night." He said

Betty turned around

"Anything for my Archiekins." Betty smiled

They walked up the stairs hand in hand, Betty threw on the clothes she brought for the day. A white tank top, a blue flannel, a pair of skinny jeans, her serpent jacket and her combat boots. Archie wore a grey tee shirt, a pair of jeans, his letterman jacket and his converse. Archie looked up to see Betty in the bathroom with the door open putting on eyeliner. He walked over to her.

"You look amazing, with or without makeup." Archie said

"Well the only person I need to impress is you." Betty said

Archie smiled

Betty finished her makeup and grabbed her backpack and went downstairs. Archie was sitting on the couch watching Tv.

"Arch, ready to go?" Betty said

He got up and walked over to Betty gave her a quick peck on the lips and opened the door. The walk to school was quiet. The school day was boring, Betty got so bored she booty called Archie to make out in the blue and gold. School was over finally, and Betty walked out the door.

"Oh my god I am so sorry, Veronica?" Betty said as she ran into her

"Yah Betty."

"You look great, I was wondering if you would like to hang out at Pops sometime?" Betty asked

"Yah sure how bout Friday?"

"That works."

Before Veronica could say bye Betty got scooped up and carried away by Archie and the rest of the football team. Archie pined her up against the truck and kissed her.

"I missed you." Archie said

"I missed you too." Betty said

"Looks like Betty here can't keep her hands-off Andrews." Chuck said

Betty walked up into Chucks face only inches apart, Chuck swallowed hard. Archie watched.

"Its not your business if I want to have sex with my boyfriend or not, just because you can't get laid doesn't mean Archie can't." Betty snapped and walked away

Archie grinned because he was proud of her.

"Damn Andrews." Reggie said

"Control your bitch Andrews." Chuck spit out

Archie punched him square in the face and walked away in Bettys direction.

"Arch, what the fuck happened to your hand?" Betty asked

"Can I take you home?" Archie said

"Not in till you tell me what happened to your hand."

"I'll tell you in the car."

Betty nodded and everyone was staring. Archie looked around, so did Betty but she reacted differently. Betty grabbed Archie's face and brought his lips down to hers.

"Let's go." Archie said with a grin on his face

Betty grabbed his hand and they walked to Archie's truck. The truck was quiet, they were driving to the trailer park so Archie could drop of Betty.

"So…. what happened?" Betty asked

"Nothing really just defending you when Chuck called you a bitch." Archie said with a straight face

Betty laughed

"What's so funny?" Archie said

"All you had to do was tell me about it and the Serpents and I could kick his ass." Betty said

"Well I'm your boyfriend and I feel like its my job to protect you."

"Arch, you don't have to if you don't want too. I Love You. You don't have to go all out to show that you care."

"I Love You Too. I wanna be with you forever."

"Well how long is forever?"

"In till I die, I want to die with you by my side."

They pulled up to Betty's trailer.

"Arch, I Love You but I can't control the future. I would love to be with you forever, but you never know what could happen so I can't promise."

"I understand. Well I Love You I gotta get home sadly I have to help my dad on site, bye."

Betty leaned over to Archie and gave him a kiss just like the one in the Blue and Gold the other day. Betty pulled away and whispered.

"Bye Archiekins."

She Opened her door and got out of the truck and walked up to her door and opened it and walked in. Just as she closed the door there was a knock, it was Archie.

"My dad can wait."

He picked Betty up and brought her to the bed room, he laid her on the bed and kissed her. Betty took off his shirt and slowly moved to hers, they got carried away and before they knew it they were fast asleep in Bettys Bedroom.

**At the Pembrooke **

Veronica was sitting at her dining room table doing her math homework. Her phone started to ring, there was no caller ID. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Veronica said

"Hey Girlie! I'm moving to Riverdale to live with my grandma for a little while. I need to get away from my parents." Claire said

"Who exactly is this?" Veronica said

"Its Claire from New York." Claire said

"OMG! Your coming I can't wait! I miss you so much." Veronica said

"Same, I can't wait to see you and meet all your new friends." Claire said

"When you are coming?" Veronica said

"Tomorrow hopefully, I'm all packed." Claire said

"I'll help you unpack." Veronica said

"Thanks." Claire said

"Well I gotta get back to my homework, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Bye!" Veronica said

"Bye." Claire said

* * *

**Claire Carter **

She's very upbeat, fun, shy and keeps to her self, when you crack her open, she can be the brightest and caring person you've ever met.

She loves writing, coffee, music and she's very smart

She is a wanna be Serpent, she was raised in a Rich family where she could get whatever she wanted but she never really felt loved. When she met Veronica in New York she finally felt like she had someone to talk to, then Veronica left to go to Riverdale. They stayed in touch, but it wasn't the same. Claire's grandmother lives in the Sunnyside Trailer Park. She has not seen her in 5 years, and she thinks its time. She called her grandma and Veronica and told them she was coming to Riverdale. She was leaving her huge house and her parents for awhile so she can have a break and feel happy. Veronica was really her only friend back in New York and when she left Claire was devastated.

Everyone meet Claire Carter!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry guys but this chapter isn't that long, I have been very busy with school and could not right that much. I am hoping to get back to writing soon! Chapter 14 I hope will be up by Monday.

* * *

Chapter 13:

Archie woke up in a panic, he had forgotten to tell is dad where he was and that he couldn't make it to work. His phone was on the kitchen table, he got out of bed and grabbed it. Betty was close be hide she was wondering what was happening. It was 3:00am.

"Arch, what happened." Betty said in a sleepy voice

"I forgot to tell my dad I was with you."

Archie read he messages from his dad.

_Where are you?_

_Archie this is not funny!  
I give up I can't keep you from her have fun._

_I know you are at Betty's don't worry._

Archie laughed

"What?" Betty said

"Just my dad, now let's get back to bed."

They walked to the bedroom at fell back asleep in each others' arms.

It was Friday last day of school till the weekend, and it was Claire's first day at Riverdale High. Veronica said she was going to pick her up and give her the tour of the new school. Veronica pulled up in a Black SUV and ran out of the car to the door. Claire opened it and gave Veronica a big hug.

"I missed you so much!" Veronica said

"Me too, New York is so boring with out you." Claire said

"Aww, well we got to get to school." Veronica said

They pulled into the school parking lot and Veronica gave Claire the tour and all the information about the school. It was lunch time and Archie was talking to Claire in the hall way because she was in his science class.

"You like science?" Archie asked

"Not really I'm more into art and photography." Claire said

"Cool, the school has a newspaper that I'm sure they would let you take pictures for." Archie said

"That would be awesome!"

"I can get you in." Archie said

"Thank you, and maybe sometime you and I can take pictures together."

Claire reaches out and rubs Archie's arm and walks closer to him. Betty just walked into the school from outside to grab her article from the Blue and Gold when she seen Claire touching Archie, Betty walked really fast over to them before she tried anything.

"Ahh sorry but I have a problem here, you touch him again and you wont live to see the next day." Betty said and then smiled

"Geez you look like you came from the garbage." Claire said

Betty looked at her and gave her a bitch face and then turned to Archie and brought his lips down to hers in a heated kiss. Archie's arms flew to Betty's waist and stayed there till Betty pulled away.

"Well sorry, me and my boyfriend are gonna go get it on in his truck so bye." Betty said and grabbed Archie's hand and pulled him outside.

"Damn I gotta let my girlfriend defend me more often, I like it." Archie said, Betty lets go of his hand and playfully hits his arm.

"Very funny, now lets sit down with your friends and eat lunch,"

They walked over to there usual table and Jughead and Veronica were there.

"Hey guys, V we still on for tonight?" Betty asked

"Yup I'll see you at Pop's at 7:30pm." Veronica said

"I'll be there to but all alone, writing." Jughead said

"Jug, I'll come hang if you want." Archie said

"That would be nice, we haven't done that in forever." Jughead said

"Guys I would like you to meet Claire." Veronica said as Claire approached

"Oh brother." Archie said

"This is the Claire you were talking about, she hit on my Archie." Betty said

"I'm really sorry about that I didn't know he had a girlfriend." Claire said

"Well its going to take more then a sorry for me to forgive you." Betty said

"Hi, Archie." Claire said seductively

"Geez Claire do you want me to fuck him right in front of you, take a hint." Betty said

"I'm, Jughead."

"Nice to meet you." Claire said

"You too." Jughead said

"Maybe we could hang out after school show me around the town?" Claire said

"Yah sure I'm free." Jughead said

"Well I got to get going, Bye guys." Claire said

"Bye." Everyone said but Betty

The school day was over before everyone knew it. Claire and Jughead met up outside of the school.

"So where are we going first?" Claire said

"My favorite place, Pop's." Jughead said

They arrived at Pop's and went to sit down at Jugheads usual spot. Betty and Archie were also there but on the other side of the diner. Betty was watching them, they were smiling and having a good time. Betty thought to herself. "Did I make a mistake about Jug? What am I thinking I love Archie, right?" Betty didn't understand was she jealous of Claire.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Its been and a week and Betty still can't stop thinking about the way Claire and Jughead looked at each other that night. It was lunchtime and Claire was sitting next to Jughead and they were talking away.

"Ah Arch can I talk to you." Betty said

"What's wrong?"

"In Private."

"Ok"

They walked inside the school to the BLUE AND Gold.

"What's up?"

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

"What why?"

"Arch, I think I like Jughead."

"What? Betty, I love you and you love me."

"Archie, I love you with every bit of my heart but if we are meant to be, we will always fall back into place."

"Betty please don't."

"Give me some time. Bye Archiekins."

Betty walked out of the Blue and Gold and Archie sat there, he got mad and stormed out on to the lawn where Jughead was siting and punch him in the face. Betty just walked out of the school and seen what he did she started running over.

"Betty likes you, you ass. I love her and you rewind it."

"Archie! Really, come on Jug I'll walk you home."

"Thanks Betts."

"Archie please don't ever do that again." Betty started to tear up, seeing Archie like that pained her, it was her fault that this happened. The walk to Jugheads house was quiet. They arrived.

"Where's the first aid kit?"

"Betty you don't have to help."

"Come on I do this all the time for Fangs and Sweets."

"Under the sink"

"Thank you."

"Was what Archie said true? About you liking me."

"Yes, sorry Jug its just when I seen you with Claire something just clicked."

"Ok so what now you want me to stop everything with her and go to you?"

"Well we already slept together and why not."

"Betty, your great and all but…"

Betty startled him from where he was sitting on the couch and she kissed him, it wasn't as good as Archie but she didn't really care at the time. They broke apart =.

"Betty if were going to do this no sex."

"Ok that's not important, I just want to have a change and forget about Archie plus I like you and what's better then following your heart am I right."

"Whatever you say Betts."

Archie was all alone at home when he got a knock at the door, he went to answer it.

"Veronica, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you would need a special night." She undid her jacket to reveal the black lingerie she was wearing.

"Wow! You know the way."

Veronica did her coat up again and headed up stairs.

Next door Betty and Jughead were in Jugheads room working on articles for the Blue and Gold, Betty looked over to the house next door remembering the nights she was cuddled up next to Archie feeling safe. When the door flies open and Veronica and Archie and locked together and they have barely any clothes on. Betty grabbed her phone and phoned Archie. Archie pulled away from Veronica and grabbed his phone from his pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Really Arch, couldn't even wait a minute."

"Betty, your at Jugs I'm sorry please forgive me."

"Archie, I kissed Jug when I got to his house. It was great but nothing compared to you and me, and to think I was going to call you tonight to get back together. Your Fucking Veronica, I thought I meant something to you. Bye my Archiekins."

"No Betty please." The line went dead

Archie ran to his window where Betty was standing and He look at her she was crying. Jughead got up and hugged her, she went out the door and to the sidewalk to wait for Toni and Fangs to pick her up. Archie ran down his stairs and outside.

"Betty please, I love you. She came to me."

"You could have turned her away, I could have had sex with Jughead or maybe even Fangs. Hell, he would probably do it. You wanna know something, I would have never done that to you."

"Why not?"

"Archie I am madly deeply in love with you and I would hate to see you cry or hurt or get angry, I hated to see you like that at lunch. I felt like it was all my fault. I hate feeling like this and I would never wish it on anyone else."

Toni and Fangs pulled up on there bikes, Fangs got off his.

"Hey back off Red! This girl is taken. You messed up bad and just giving you a little advice kick Veronica out of your house or things might get worse." Fangs walked back to the bikes Betty had her helmet on and was on the back of Toni's bike. They drove off into the night.

Betty didn't show up at school for nearly a week, it was Friday morning the first time she was back to school. She looked great, she was well over Archie by then or at least forgot about him. She walked into school with the Serpents and went straight to Jugheads locker. Archie watched her.

"Hey Jug!" Betty said

"Betty your back! Feeling better?" Jughead said

"I'm great as long as he doesn't talk to me I'm good." Betty smiles

Jughead laughed

"Its fine me and Sweet Pea got yah covered." Fangs said

"Your very important Betty, they really care for you." Jughead said

"Well I would do anything for them so they do anything for me." Betty said

"I'll see you at lunch." Jughead said

"Bye." Betty said

The whole day Betty wasn't left alone, not even when she went to the bathroom. It was lunchtime and Archie was sitting with the Jocks and Betty with the Serpents.

"What did you do to her Andrews? She was amazing." Reggie said

"We got in argument and Veronica came over and we almost hooked up and Betty seen the whole thing and stopped it." Archie said

"You messed up bad." Reggie said

"I know."

"Well I'm going to see how she's doing."

"Reg don't."

Reggie got up and walked over to Betty's table ans sat beside her.

"Hows my favourite Blondie doing?" Reggie asked

"Screw off Mantle!" Fangs said

"Hey! Leave him alone. Wanna go for a walk?" Betty asked

"Yah sure." Reggie said

They both got up Reggie put his arm around her shoulders and looked and Archie and he was glaring.

"Ok Betty what did he do to you? You can trust me."

"He hurt me really bad and the worst part is I can't stop thinking about how perfect he is in everyway."

"Aww, Betts you got it bad, you're in Love." Reggie said

"You think I dint know that, and now he won't even talk to me."

"Don't worry about it."

"I am I thought as soon as I walked through the doors, he'd approach me, I didn't want to talk to him but I still wanted him to try."

"He'll come around."

"You need to teach him to own up to his situations and just don't lose what's worth keeping." Betty said

"I'm happy you told me, and I will teach him a few things."

"I gotta get back to me friends but thanks for the talk Reggie."

"Anytime Blondie, anytime."

Betty walked away from Reggie and back to her friends. Reggie walked back to Archie.  
"So, what did she say?" Archie asked

"She misses you Archie, a lot." Reggie said


	15. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey Everyone!

I know that I haven't been active at all in a long time. I have been very busy and not been able to write. I have also not been that much into my story and don't really like where its heading. I am going to try and sum up an ending for you so you're not left with the end of the last chapter. I am sorry but I realize I just don't have enough time right now. I might start a new story later but for now I don't have anytime.

Thanks, daughterofcaptainhook355


	16. Chapter 15: THE END

The End: Chapter 15

Over the next few days Betty has been catching Archie staring at her, but when she looks back at him, he doesn't look away. It was Friday afternoon during lunch time when Betty cotch him again but this time he mouthed "Can we talk?" Betty just nodded. Betty went to meet in the Blue and Gold.

"So, Andrews, what do yah need?"

"You."

"Archie, you hurt me. I loved you and you went to Veronica instead. I know I said that I liked Jughead and that crushed you but Arch, I never stopped loving you and I never will trust me I tried."

"Betts…. I can't undo what I have done but I can try to repay you."

"How?"

"I'll send you flowers to make sure you feel loved, ummm I'll take you on dates every Saturday."

"And…."

"I'll keep telling you I Love you till the day I die; I'll drop out of all the classes I have with Veronica."

"Woah that's a little extreme, just because you almost had sex with Veronica doesn't mean that I hate her for it. All that matters right now is that I love you and you love me and were going to get back together tomorrow when you take me on the fancy romantic date you promised, pick me up at 7pm."

"I love your personality."

"Aww my Archiekins, I gotta go, I'll be waiting at 7 tomorrow."

"Love yah"

"Yup."

Archie giggled.

7 YEARS LATER

Betty and Archie are happily married with 3 kids.

Hailey – 5 years old

Brendon – 3 years old

Brooklyn – 10 months

Betty now works at the Riverdale register and Archie has his own Gym. They are both still madly in love, Betty is still with the Serpents and she lives with Archie and the kids in the middle of Sunshine Trailer Park with there brand new house.

* * *

Well that's the end of the story, i hope u enjoyed it.

Sorry for all the spelling mistakes. I'm not really good at editing.


End file.
